Shinsengumi
|image = |jname = 真選組 |rname = Shinsengumi |Affiliations = Yorozuya, Bakufu (during Tokugawa Shige Shige's leadership until his death) Jouishishi Meiji |Leader = Kondo Isao Hijikata Toushirou (main field leader) }} Shinsengumi' is the special military police force, that formed the law-enforcement entity of Edo. With Shige Shige's death after being poisoned as a result of Nobu Nobu's assassin, same time when Intendent and commander, Matsudaira and Kondou were about to be beheaded during Nobu Nobu's reign, Shinsengumi had been disbanded in Chapter 525, until it was later revived in Chapter 529 as special force against Nobu Nobu's tyranny. Introduction They are the service of the ruling Shogunate, in the world of Gintama. Though their main tasks usually involve going after groups/individuals in anti-government or terrorist activities, they do perform regular police duties such as street patrols. In Episode 172 they were also tasked with interrogation of dangerous criminals when other departments are unable to make any headway. Because they serve under the government, they have been given various negative labels, such as: * (幕府の犬) Bakufu no Ken, aka The Dogs of Bakufu by the Jouishishi, * (税金泥棒) Zeikindorobou, aka Tax Revenue Robbers by Sakata Gintoki. History Kondo Isao, Hijikata Toushirou and Okita Sougo left their hometown Bushuu to Edo looking for sucess. However, being a group of Ronin was trouble and Matsudaira Katakuriko claims that he was the one that picked up Kondo's group and helped them create the Shinsengumi. Main Regulations 'Original Version' In the original Shinsengumi's Kyokuchuu Hatto (局中法度), there were 5 main regulations, namely: :* Do not betray the bushido creed (士道ニ背キ間敷事 ). :* Do not desert the troop (局ヲ脱スルヲ不許). :* Do not willfully obtain funds (勝手ニ金策致不可). :* Do not willfully get involved in disputes (勝手ニ訴訟取扱不可). :* Do not engage in personal fights (私ノ闘争ヲ不許). :* Personnel in breach of the afore-mentioned conditions will be ordered to undergo seppuku (右条々相背候者切腹申付ベク候也). 'Gintama Version' In Gintama, the Demonic Vice-Commander (「鬼の副長」) Hijikata Toushirou formulated the Kyokuchuu Hatto, known as the 45 Regulations that form the disciplinary framework for Shinsengumi members. Kondou stipulated a new Regulation 46 to treat Shinpachi well in the Pen-pal chapter as reported by Okita (ep.127). *'Regulation 1': *'Regulation 2': *'Regulation 3': *'Regulation 4': In the event that the chief is absent, then the Vice captain is to take over the right to command, and the commanders are to carry out his orders (recited by Okita in chapter 529 :*'Regulation 10': :*'Regulation 12': No comics other than that of MAGAZINE are allowed to be read within the confines of the station (recited by Hijikata in Episode 105). :*'Regulation 17': Turn off handphones during meetings and important ceremonies (recited by Hijikata in Episode 105). :*'Regulation 20': :*'Regulation 21': Personnel conspiring with the enemy shall be punished (recited by Okita in Episode 103). :*'Regulation 25': :*'Regulation 25' (Supplementary Regulation): All personnel must consume 5 bottles of mayonnaise each everyday (recited by Hijikata in Episode 185). :*'Regulation 45': All warriors following the path of bushido must achieve enlightenment upon death and are forbidden to turn into ghosts (recited by Hijikata in Episode 105). :*'Regulation 46': Keep to protect your own life, even if that will mean to violate all the other rules!” (recited by Hijikata in chapter 535).'' '' :*'Regulation ?: '''Smoking is forbidden. For more details on the historical precedent Shinsengumi 新選組, refer to Historical Precedents. Go back to List of Gintama Characters Hierarchy Members Commander | TB2= | TB3= | TB4= | TB5= | TB6= }} Vice-Commander | TB2='Vice-Commander Assistant' | TB3= | TB4= | TB5= | TB6= }} 1st Division | TB2= | TB3= | TB4= | TB5= | TB6= }} 3rd Division | TB2 | TB3 | TB4 | TB5 | TB6 }} 10th Division | TB2= | TB3= | TB4= | TB5= | TB6= }} Spies | TB2= | TB3= | TB4= | TB5= | TB6= }} Deceased | TB2= | TB3= | TB4= | TB5= | TB6= | TB7= }} Story Gengai Arc Rengokukan Arc Memory Loss Arc Umibozu Arc Inugami Arc Train Samurai Arc Benizakura Arc Yagyu Arc Okita Mitsuba Arc pakuy!! Shinsengumi Death Game Arc Otsu Arc Character Poll Arc Rokkaku Arc Timeskip Arc Vacation Arc Baragaki Arc Ikkoku Keisei Arc Trivia *In the original Shinsengumi (新選組), the character for 'Shin' (新'') literally means new. In the Gintama version, the character for 'Shin' (真'') literally means 'real' or 'true'. There is a possibility of the manga author's pun here as there are many other characters that can be read as 'shin', which the author did not choose. *Shinsengumi's police cars are white, where as Mimawarigumi's police cars are black, which is a contradiction to their trademark colours. __INDEX__ Category:Organizations Category:Content Category:Shinsengumi